한글패치 모음
이곳은 번역 결과를 올리는 곳 입니다. 마음껏 올리시기 바랍니다. 도움말 단락 등호(=)는 두개부터 네개까지 있습니다. 큰 단락 중간 단락 작은 단락 적게 붙일수록 큰 단락입니다. 등호 네개짜리 단락을 이용해서 수정할 부분을 알려주도록 합시다. 그리고 엔터를 한번 더 쳐주셔야 합니다. 문장 맨 왼쪽에 커서를 두시고 엔터와 아래 방향키를 조합하면 빠르게 가능합니다. 수정 할 방법도 찾아보겠습니다. 오른쪽에 있는 편집 버튼을 클릭하시면 그 부분만 수정할 수 있습니다. 너무 길어져서 복잡해질 경우, 마음대로 새 문서를 만드세요. 위키는 누구나 수정할 수 있습니다. 링크 내부 글을 링크 할 수 있습니다. 글 이름을 사용하시거나 보여줄 이름을 사용하시면 됩니다. 외부 링크는 주소입니다. 카파님의 번역 이곳은 카파님이 번역을 올려놓는 공간입니다. 신 운의 에헤카틀 "Weee! You really have faith in me? Do you really?" ="와아아아! 너 정말 날 믿는거야? 정말?" "Mewmewmew! Really betray me? Really betray me?" ="뮤뮤뮤! 정말 날 배신할거야? 배신할거야?" "Weeee! I'm so happy. I like you! I like you!" ="와아아아아! 난 정말 기뻐. 난 네가 좋아! 네가 좋아!" "Stupid! Stupid stupid!" ="바보! 바보 바보!" "Mew mew mew meow!" ="뮤 뮤 뮤 뮤!" "My heart aches! I think I like you...I guess!" ="내 마음이 아파! 내 생각엔 널...좋아하는거 같아!" "I love you! Love you! You will be with me forever...promise!" ="사랑해! 사랑해! 넌 나와 평생 함께할거야...약속해!" "Here's a gift! For you! Mewmew!" ="여기 선물! 널 위한거야! 뮤뮤!" Weapons and armors licked by this cat receive a blessing of Ehekatl which adds an extra enchantment. =이 고양이가 핥은 무기와 갑옷은 에헤카틀의 축복을 받습니다. "Weeee ♪ You are back? You are back! ="와아아아아 ♪ 너 돌아왔니? 돌아왔구나!" "Are you going to sleep? Really sleepy? Good night!" ="너 잘거야? 정말 졸려? 그럼 잘 자!" "More! More!" ="더! 더!" "It's dead! Dead!" ="죽었다! 죽었어!" "Meoow mew mew." ="뮤 뮤 뮤." "Coconut crab!" ="야자게다!" A voice echoes, "Did you call me? Call me?" ="어떤 목소리가 울려 퍼집니다, "나 불렀니? 불렀어?" Meeewmew! ="뮤뮤!" Memememw...MEMEMEM...MEWWWWWW! ="뮤뮤뮤뮤...뮤뮤뮴...뮤우우우우!" Ehekatl hugs you,"Don't die! Promise you don't die!" =에헤카틀이 당신을 안아줍니다,"죽지마! 안죽을거라고 약속해!" 회복의 주어 "I-I don't expect you to be my servant...I-I r-really don't, you silly!" ="나..난 널 종복으로 받아들이지 않을거야...저..정말이야, 이 바보!" "I-I don't miss you. I-I really don't!" ="나..난 너 안그리워. 지..진짜야!" "I-I'm not that pleased. I-I'm not, you silly!" ="나..난 안 기뻐. 아..안 기쁘다고, 이 바보 멍청이!" "W-What have you done!" ="무...무슨짓을 한거야!" ""W-What? I'm not gonna praise you. I'm not!" ="뭐..뭐야? 나..난 너 칭찬하려고 한거 아냐. 안그랬어!" "N-No! Cut it! I-I don't love you. Stupid!" ="아..아냐! 그만 해! 나..난 너 안 사랑해. 바보야!" "I-I'm not falling l-love with you! D-don't you never ever leave me...okay? You stupid...!" ="나..나를 떠나면 안돼...알았지? 너..너를 사..사 랑해서 그러는건 아냐! 바보야!" "I-I'm not giving it to you as my gratitude. I-I r-really am not! Silly!" ="이..이거 네가 고마워서 주는거 아냐. 저..정말 아니라고! 이 바보!" This defender can use Lay on hand to heal a deadly wounded ally. The ability becomes re-useable after sleeping. =보호자는 축복해주기 능력을 사용하여 빈사상태의 아군을 치유합니다. 이 능력은 자기 전 한번만 사용이 가능합니다. "N-No...I-I wasn't looking for you! Silly!" ="아..아냐....나..난 너 안기다렸어! 바보야!" "I-I'll never give you a good night kiss...ever!" ="나..난 절대로 너한테 취침 인사를 안해줄거야...절대!" "Don't look at me!" ="나 쳐다보지 마!" "N-not bad, for you" ="나..나쁘지 않네, 너한테는" "S-stop it. Disgusting..." ="그..그만 해. 역겨워..." "W-What? Silly!" ="뭐..뭐야? 바보!" 수정 할 점 Evildragon 아니, 한국말은 '나'라는 걸 꼭 붙일 필요가 없잖아요. "뭐..뭐야? 나..난 너 칭찬하려고 한거 아냐. 안그랬어!" "뭐..뭐야? 칭...칭찬하려 한거 아냐, 아니라고!" "아..아냐....나..난 너 안기다렸어! 바보야!" "딱..딱히..너를 기다린건 아니야! 이 바보야!" "나..난 안 기뻐. 아..안 기쁘다고, 이 바보 멍청이!" "그..그런걸로 기쁘지도 않아. 기쁘지 않다고, 이 바보 멍청이!" 노힐부득의 번역 Network Setting=네트워크 설정 Message & Log=메시지 & 로그 Use Network=네트워크 사용 #***캐릭터 생성에 관련된 메시지 Welcome traveler, I've been looking for you.=환영하네, 여행자여. 나는 당신을 기다려왔다네. Beetle=딱정벌레 (extra)Beetle=(추가)딱정벌레 civilization called Eyth Terre has gained power in the west. =『에이쓰 테르』라는 고대 과학 문명을 숭배하고 있다. 이에르스는 Eulderna is one of the most ancient races in Sierra Terre. =에우데르나는 '시에라 테르' 시대에 현존하는 종족 가운데 가장 오래된 종족이다. laws of others, they quickly learn the tricks and =그들은 다른 종족의 "열등한" 전통들을 비웃으면서도, 다른 종족에게 young ones from time to time leave and go on adventures, if =지금도 젊은 엘레아들이 그 긴 삶에 채워넣을 추억을 찾아서 Despite the fears that one day the rats will inherit the =언젠가 쥐들이 세계를 지배하게 될 날이 올지도 모른다는 우려가 gotten a head start. Slow and dull, even the mightiest among =세계정복의 기회가 주어졌다. 달팽이는 느리고, 둔하다. 제아무리 them fears salt, garlic and butter. Still for those seeking a =강해져도 소금, 마늘, 버터를 감당해 낼 수는 없다. 제대로 도전할만한 true challenge, ony can harly do worse than being a snail. =과제를 찾는 분들에게도, 달팽이로 플레이하는 것보다 어려운 과제는 some few partially make it, though the process robs them of =하지만, 간혹 불완전하게나마 성공했지만 그 과정에서 대부분의 기억과 much of their memories and skills. Their young "age" is their =능력을 잃어버리는 마법사가 있다. 이런 존재는 이제 막 "태어난" 것처럼 Gives you a better chance of finding dead \s=시체가 나올 가능성을 높인다. Increases your chance to deliver critical \s=치명적인 공격이 성공할 가능성을 높인다. Lowers the money needed to invest in shops.=상점에 투자하는 비용을 낮추어준다. Prevents your allies to get hit by your spells.=당신의 마법에 의해 동료가 피해입는 것을 막아준다. The Warrior. With working knowledge of all things stabby, =전사. 찌르는 무기, 때리는 무기, 찍는 무기, 쏘는 무기. bad news for their enemies. No mere thug, they have knowledge =전사는 단순한 깡패가 아니라 아무리 강력한 적이라도 쓰러뜨릴 수 있는 FeatThe goddess of luck smiles on you.=재능행운의 여신이 당신에게 미소를 짓는다. FeatYou can really dodge enemy attacks. DV\+12=재능당신은 적의 공격을 매우 잘 피할 수 있다. DV+12 FeatMagic dominats your entire body. [MP\+25%=재능마력이 당신의 몸과 영혼 전체를 뒤덮고 있다. MP+25% FeatYou have a torerance to poison. Poison\+=재능당신은 독에 약간의 내성을 갖고 있다. 저항+ FeatYou mastered multiple weapon style. Wield+8=재능당신은 두 개의 무기를 동시에 자유자재로 다룰 수 있다. 공격+8 Ken-Sei=격투기 고수 Ken-Sei(MAX)=격투기 고수(최대) FeatYou mastered martial arts. Arts\+6=재능당신은 격투기의 고수다. 격투+6 Years of training strengthens your stamina.=오랜 세월 특훈의 성과가 지구력을 높인다. FeatYou have very good stamina. Stamina\+\+=재능당신은 지구력이 아주 좋다. Stamina++ FeatYou have outstanding stamina. Stamina\+\+\+=재능당신은 최고의 지구력을 가지고 있다. Stamina+++ Working as an accountant reduces your tax payment.=회계사로 일하다보면 세금을 적게내는 방법을 알게된다. RaceYou can gather more materials.=종족당신은 더 많은 재료를 입수할 수 있다. RaceYour body is changing every moment.=종족당신의 신체는 매 순간 변화한다. RaceYour body slows the Ether Disease progress.=종족당신의 신체에서는 에테르 질병이 더디게 진행된다. MutationYou have terrible joint creakings. DEX-9=변이당신의 관절은 식겁할 정도로 삐걱거린다. 민첩-9 MutationEveryone is frightened when you talk.CHR-10=변이모든 사람들이 당신의 목소리에 놀란다. 매력-10 MutationYour brain is fully mechanized.Memorization+8=변이당신의 뇌는 완전히 기계화됐다.암기+8 MutationYour brain is mechanized.Memorization+4=변이당신의 뇌는 기계화됐다.암기+4 MutationYou are stupid.Memorization-4=변이당신은 멍청하다. 암기-4 MutationYou are really stupid.Memorization-8=변이당신은 참으로 멍청하다. 암기-8 MutationYou suffer from anemia. Regeneration-=변이당신은 빈혈끼가 있다. 재생- MutationYou constantly have an attack of anemia. Regeneration--=변이당신의 빈혈이 끊임없이 괴롭힌다. 재생-- MutationYour eardrums are thin.Sound-=변이당신의 고막은 얇다. 저항- DiseasePoison drips from your hands. potions RES Poison\+=질병당신의 손에서 독이 흘러나온다. 저항+ 포션에 독을 탐 ETCYour Ether disease grows fast.=기타당신의 에테르 질병은 빠르게 진행된다. Your equipment speeds up your travel progress.=당신의 장비는 당신의 여행 속도를 빠르게 해준다. Strong=강함 Weak=약함 Criticaly Weak= 매우 약함 What you look like\? Don't worry, you can change them later.=어떤 외모가 좋은가? 걱정말게, 나중에 다시 바꿀 수 있다네. Portrait \#=초상화 \1 Hit the enter key to reroll your personal history.=나이, 키, 몸무게, 장비를 바꾸고 싶은가? 엔터키를 누르시게. Sorry, but the name is already taken.=미안하네, 이미 존재하는 이름이라네. Weight=몸무게 Superb=최고 No save files found=세이브파일이 없습니다. Examine=검사하기 Journal=저널 정보 Feat=재능 Offer=제물 바치기 Ether Exposure=에테르 질병 Spot Sampling=재료와 제작 (1) Materials & Crafting=재료와 제작 (2) Saved Maps=보존되는 지역 Random Areas=랜덤 던전 Requests=퀘스트 Trade=무역 Adventurers=다른 모험가 Transition=상속 Console=콘솔 모드 Credits=번역 후기 Contains iron.=철이 함유되어 있습니다. Somehow it's not cooling down.=왠지 모르게 식지 않습니다. Contains mithril.=미스릴이 함유되어 있습니다. Contains ether.=에테르가 함유되어 있습니다. Hard to gather.=얻기 힘듭니다. Very salty.=굉장히 짭니다. A faintly reddish weed.=약간 불그스름한 잡초입니다. A faintly blueish weed.=약간 푸르스름한 잡초입니다. A cursed weed.=저주받은 잡초입니다. It won't melt somehow.=왠지 모르게 녹지 않습니다. Elemental.=원소의 기운이 함유되어 있습니다. This is cool.=시원하군요. Very light.=매우 가볍습니다. Magical paper.=마법의 종이입니다. Wizards love to use it.=마법사들이 쓰기 좋아합니다. Slightly cures wounds.=상처 치료에 약간 도움이 됩니다. Reminds you of something.=당신의 추억을 떠올리게 만듭니다. This is magical.=마력을 담고 있습니다. Chaotic.=혼돈의 기운이 감돕니다. A good quality stone.=좋은 품질의 돌입니다. It's sticky.=끈적거립니다. It's blessed.=축복받은 잡초입니다. It's as black as coal.=석탄과 같은 검은 색입니다. It's electrified.=전력을 공급해줘야 합니다. It's pretty rare.=굉장히 얻기 힘듭니다. It's making a whining sound.=흐느끼는 소리가 납니다. Restore MP=마력을 채움 Absorb Magic=마력 흡수 Lulwy's Trick=룰위의 요술 Draw Charge=충전량 회수 Draw charges=충전량을 뽑아냄 Fill Charge=충전량 회복 Restore charges=충전량을 회복시킴 Swarm=전방향 공격 Attack circle=자신을 중심으로 둥글게 공격함 Eye of Ether=에테르의 시선 Corrupt target=목표를 부패시킴 Create ether grounds=땅을 부패시킴 Suspicious Hand=수상쩍은 손 Steal from target=목표의 소지금을 훔침 Rain of sanity=정신회복의 비 Cure insane area=광기를 치료함 (범위) \#d\#+\# Suicide=\1d\2+\3 자폭 \#t Guaranteed death when the hex =\1t 발동시 죽음을 보장하는 데미지 Steal food=음식 훔치기 Eye of Mana=마력의 시선 Vanish=소멸 Escape self.=현재 맵에서 벗어남. Decapitation=참수 Holy Veil=신성한 장막 #***검사/버리기/먹기/읽기/마시기/마법봉/사용/열기/혼합/던지기 Sum : About \# GP= 총합 : \1 골드 Labor : About \# GP= 고용비 : \1 골드 Maint. : About \# GP= 건물유지비 : \1 골드 Tax : About \# GP= 세금 : \1 골드 You have \# unpaid bills.=당신은 \1 달동안 세금을 내지 않았다. Hemorrhage=대출혈! Muddled=몽롱함 Very Sick=심한 병 Deep Sleep=깊은 수면 It increases the qualitiy of reward.=이것은 보상의 품질을 올려준다. and though prophesized as the beginnings of peace,=평화의 시대가 시작될 것이라는 예언에도 불구하고 �It rained for over a month.=�한 달 이상 비는 멈추지 않았다. When the torrents finally subsided=폭풍이 드디어 물러났을 때, The Elean forest grew with frightening speed,=엘레아의 숲은 겁이 날 정도로 빠르게 사방으로 퍼져갔고, ...what was that sound? ...Lomias, are you alright?=...이게 무슨 소리죠? 이봐요, 로미아스. 괜찮나요? #***Lomias 로미아스 You were badly wounded, passing out on the bank of a =자네는 상당히 심하게 다친 채 강 하류 지역에 river. It was fortunate that we found you before =둥둥 떠 있었어. 밤의 베일이 계곡을 완전히 뒤덮기 전에 the dark mantle of night enveloped this whole =우리가 자네를 발견했던 건 엄청난 행운이었지. herself had her eyes upon you.=미소지어주기라도 한 것처럼 말이야. ...stop your curious eyes. Yes, we are sons of =...그렇게 뚫어져라 쳐다보지 말라구. 그래, 우리는 Though we Eleas, noble but blameless "heretics", =고귀하고 고결한 우리 엘레아들은 우리 종족들에 Yes. Palmia is still far away. Perhaps, It was =알겠습니다. 팔미아는 아직도 머니까요. fortunate that we could have a little rest before =아마도 이건 모든 것이 시작되기 이전에 ...yes, it's a bad habit of mine. Well, \s...=...예, 그건 제 나쁜 버릇이죠. 에 또, \1... It looks like you aren't familiar with this land. =보아하니 자네는 아직 이 땅에 익숙치 않은 것 같군. Pray tell me at least you know how to move. Sure, =적어도 어떻게 움직일 수 있는지 정도는 알고 있기를 빌어. passing a turn and * for targeting.=한 턴을 넘기고, *키를 눌러서 타겟을 정할 수 있지. You can also use other items by pressing x. For =..물론 다른 물품도 x를 눌러서 사용할수 있네. 9 a few times to select the menu, then =조금있으면 <읽기> 메뉴가 나올거야. Also, remember that space key is a very useful =space키도 매우 유용하지. 발밑에 어떤 물체가 있다면, what exactly they are. You can identify items by =알 수 있다네. 물품을 감정하려면 마법 두루마리를 읽거나 Done...=다 됐어요... (Lomias grins. Looks like he buried it unnoticed.)=(루미아스가 싱긋하고 웃는다.아무래도 그의 짓인 것 같다.) Okay, I will now tell you how to fight. Before the =좋아. 이제는 어떻게 싸우는지 말하도록 하겠네. combat starts, you need to equip weapons. Take my =전투가 시작되면, 물론 자네는 무기가 필요하겠지. some unwelcome effects. That bow is cursed. Use =받게되지. 그 활은 저주 받았다네. 이 저주 해제의 두루마리를 this scroll of uncurse to uncurse it.=사용해서 그 활의 저주를 풀어보게. By moving towards a target, you automatically attack =공격대상 사이를 움직이면서, 자네는 자동적으로 Shoot or simply press f (Fire). You will shoot =되네. 그러면 가장 가까운 목표를 공격하게 될거야. a nearby enemy. If you want to change your target, =공격목표를 바꾸고 싶다면 *키를 눌러 선택하면 range. I've dropped a few potions in case you get =다쳤을 때를 대비해서 약간의 물약도 떨어뜨려놨네. sufficient lockpick skill and lockpicks to open. =만능열쇠가 있어야 한다네. can't open them when you're in dungeons. I saw a =못 열겠거든, 하! 내말을 듣게. 그냥 두는게 나아. 포기해야돼. fool running around with a chest on his back and he =내가 본 멍청이들 중 한 명은 상자를 등에 매고 끙끙거리다 got killed.=결국에는 상자에 깔려죽었다네. As you explore dungeons, your backpack may get =위험한 지하세계를 여행하다보면 등짐이 꽤나 무거워 질거야. your house. Overweight will slow your movement.=감당할 수 없는 무게는 자네의 움직임을 느리게 하지. Finally, I'm going to explain a bit about your =자.. 마지막으로, 자네의 집에 관해서 조금 이야기 하도록 하지. house. As you already know, you can safely store =알다시피 자네는 집에서 안전하게 물품을 보관할 수 있지. periodically gets filled with some gold and items. =살다보면, 새집을 사게될 수 있을거야. You can do several things by using a house board in =주택상황판을 이용해서 자네 집에 관련된 몇가지 것들을 Alright, we're finished. You should already know =음... 좋군. 일단은 된 것 같군. 자네는 이미 (\s is in the middle of something.)=(\1은 뭔가를 하고있는 중이다.) Leave me alone.=날 내버려두시오. How nice of you to take the trouble to bring it. =아이고, 이 얼마나 반듯한 분이신지. You are...quite attractive. I'll buy you.=너무 매력적이군... 너를 사겠어. I just wanted to say hi.=그냥 안부나 물어볼까 하구요.. goner until just a few minutes ago.=송장을 치를거라 생각했었어요. where we're supposed to have a talk with King Xabi, =인자하시고 공정한 자비 왕께 전언을 함으로써 You may have heard of this story before...=아마 이 이야기를 들은적이 있으실거에요... into that of an ugly beast by a witch. Desparing of =자신의 괴이한 외모에 절망한 왕자님은 health, the woman had come to recognize the kindness =왕자의 추한 용모 안에 감춰진 친절함과 자상함을 알게되었습니다. \s is right. The time left for us is scarce. We =\1 의 말이 맞아요. 우리에게 남은 시간은 많지 않아요. need to depart, Lomias.=출발하지요, 로미아스. What's that you say\? You have a message from one of =우리 조사원의 편지를 가져왔다는 말이오? honor of our King we are bound to stop it... You =이를 막아야 하오... Palmia is an old and historical kingdom which =팔미아는 평화와 자유를 소중하게 생각하는 유서깊은 왕국입니다. respects peace and freedom. The royalism has been =군주제는 이미 오래 전에 끝났지만, I came to Nefia in order to research the history =저는 에리스티아에요. of the meek it shone with a brilliant golden light =그러나... 약한 자의 손에서 그것은 형용할 수 없이 the lonely wolf of Karune Male= 카룬의 고독한 늑대 {남성} Who's there? So... Erystia sent you to find me... =누구지? 오... 에리스티아가 보낸 사람이로군... maybe I won't have to die in vain after all.=좀 있으면 죽을 것 같아. Halt, halt, traveler. You're a quite fortunate one. =어이, 너! 잠깐 가던 길을 멈춰라. fortunate indeed.=특별히 지나가게 해주마. common fighters will fail.=평범한 전사들은 통과하지 못하지요. So you are interested in joining our guild and we =마법사 조합에 가입하고 싶으신가보군요. of becoming one of us.=어디 그럴만한 자격이 되는지 한 번 보여주세요. forget it.=그냥 포기하는게 좋아요. secretly watched. You know what I found\? Putits =그래서 어젯밤 몰래 지켜보았지요. Hi there adventurer! Would you like some tea\?=모험가님,또 오셨네요! 차라도 한 잔 하시겠어요? up a base inside Vernis. With all the mud they =분명 베르니스 안에 있을거예요. 그 놈들이 진흙자국을 Great! I'm sure he's lost in that cave he always =고마워요! 분명 매일 놀러가는 동굴에서 길을 잃었을 거예요. Ick, you're leaving me with him!\?=으악! 이런 놈을 나에게 팔아넘기는 거요!? She's a work of art! Looks like we have the same =이 여자 예술이로군! 우린 여자를 보는 취향이 taste in women. Hey, if you bring me another one as =비슷한 모양이오. 혹시 이 정도로 쓸만한 여자를 and then chewed up and swallowed kicking and =걷어차이고, 비명 지르도록 되어있는 운명이란 걸 알게 되었어. whimpering in pain and misery, I get goose bumps. =고통과 불행 속에서 울부짖는 상상을 하면 How divine! At the inn in Palmia, there's a stuffed =온몸에 전율이 흘러. 아, 멋져! 팔미아의 여관에 born nor conceived yet. My body's hot, excited, I =아, 몸이 뜨거워지고 흥분되어서 숨이 가빠져오는 걸. Ah, you're the famous \s, aren't you? You =아, 넌 유명하디 유명한 \1군. 안그래? 좋을 때 왔어. enigmatic pyramid; you may have heard of it. The =네피아가 풀마저 자라나지 않는 불모의 사막이 된 이래부터, ancient treasure is buried within. However, it's =봉인돼있어. 그래서 들어갈 수 없지... sealed by some bizarre enchantments and is =아니, 들어갈 수 '없었어'. I will take the job for \# gold pieces, for seven day.=일주일에 \1 골드를 주면 같이 다니도록 하지. Okay sweetie, I need \# gold pieces in front.=좋아 이쁜이, \1 골드야. Your items have already been identified.=모든 물품의 감정이 이미 완료되었습니다. Your play is a group of monster around level \#. =레벨 \1정도 되는 괴물들을 풀어놓을거야. the audience excited. You get nice bonus at every =관객들이 흥미진진할 수 있게 만들게. 다섯 번째와 5th and 20th wins in a row.=스무 번째 승리에는 보너스도 있으니, 열심히 하게나. The opponent is around level \#. Want to give it a =\1레벨 정도의 적을 내보낼 예정이네. try? =한번 시도해 볼텐가? by the pets less than \# levels. What you say?=아마 최소 레벨\1 짜리부터 나올걸세. 해보겠나? I've taught you all that I know of the skill. Now =내가 알고있는 모든 것을 다 알려준 것 같군요. develop it by yourself.=이제부터는 당신 스스로 수련하세요. anyone else I've ever drilled. Keep training.=잘 견뎌냈어요. 계속해서 정진하길 바랍니다. Alright. We had taken good care of your pet. It =좋아요. 우리가 잘 돌보고 있을게요. business! Form up, mercenaries.=모두, 대열을 갖춰라! Oh oh, what we got, talk about rare! A traveler? I =어이구, 이게 누구야. 이렇게 귀한 분이 다 오셨나! 여행자라? would have given you a feast if it were not Garok =가록이 오늘 저녁당번이 아니라면 이거 환영잔치라도 열어야 겠구만. that handles today's dinner. You know, his cooking =자네는 모르겠지만, 가록이 한 요리는 그가 만든 것들만큼 엉망이거든. is as loutish as his creations. Oh well, you've =아무튼 잘왔네, 잘왔어. come all the way here, what can I do for you?=그래, 내가 도와줄수 있는거라도 있나? Ho ho ho! You got small medals! Let me see, let me =껄껄껄! 자네 이 조그만 메달들은 대체 어디서 났나! 어디한번 봄세, Upgrade your cart? It's not something I get excited =수레를 좀 더 쓸모있게 고치고 싶다고? about but if you can give me /# small medals, I'll =뭐.. 별로 내가 흥미있어 하는건 아니지만, 메달 \1만 think about it.=준다면야 못할 것도 없지. Huh. =얼씨구? Please, hear me out. If you should happen to run =부탁인데 내 말좀 들어봐요. help them out. They seem to be monsters at first =그 아이들을 도와주세요. 사실 얼핏보면 괴물로 보일지도 모르지만, Please I beg of you... use these balls to bring the =제발... 부탁할게요... 이 볼을 사용해서 꼬마 여자아이를 little sisters to me. I'd be very grateful, perhaps =저에게 데려다 주세요. 그렇게만 해주시면 저야 물론 굉장히 기쁘고, I'd even reward you.=혹시 모르죠. 당신에게 무언가 보상을 해드릴지도요. By Opatos! You are the famous \s, are you not? 오파토쓰께 영광을! 당신이 그유명한 \1인가? couldn't have gotten here a moment too soon. Yowyn =곧 떠날 리는 없겠구려. 요우윈은 미노타우르스 떼거지에게 Palmia is too volatile and the troops must remain in =나를 위해 미노타우르스의 소굴을 처리해주시겠소? What? You will? Great... Head to the Minotaur's =뭣, 뭐? 하신다 한거요? 좋소... 요우윈 남쪽에 있는 Nest south of Yowyn and take the head of the =미노타우르스의 소굴로 향하여 우두머리 소의 목을 grave danger.=요우윈은 정말 위험에 처해있소. What the hell are you?=이 찌끄레기는 뭐야? free body pillow of Jure! During the festival, you =선물로 쥬아모양의 안고자는 배게를 드립니다! won't have to pay penalty to convert your religion =축제 기간에는 개종을 해도 아무런 불이익이 Thanks, bro! I just filled my daily quota.=고마워요, 형제! 드디어 내가 맡은 할당량을 채웠어요! but we are only looking for new contracts.=우린 새로운 예비신도만을 찾고 있어요. Allies in your home=집에 남기기 You already have too many guests in your home. =당신의 집은 이미 손님들로 가득 찼다. Who stays in your home\? =누구를 남길 것인가? You are about to be burried...=당신은 매장당하기 직전이다.. Crawl up=기어 올라온다. Lie on your back=무덤에 눕는다. I surrender.=항복할게요. You can speak now.=이제 다시 말해도 돼. Alright, I'll see what I can do.=좋아요. 제가 할 수 있는걸 알아보죠. Don't mock me you filthy wretch.=열 받게 하지 마라, 역겨운 인간아. It's nothing.=별거 아니에요. Need someone to invest in your shop\?=투자 해드릴까요? Thanks!=고마워요! Call back my allies.=저의 동료를 다시 불러주세요. Come on!=어디 맛좀 볼까! scar in your arm is gone.=당신이 깨어나자 팔에 있던 상처가 사라져있다. at you and laughter seemingly from nowhere echos =당신을 쳐다본다. 어디선가 섬뜩한 웃음소리가 A priest comes up to you and casts a =웬 성직자가 다가와 주문을 외워주며 말했다. thrust a dagger into the neck =단검을 쑤셔넣자 you!" You are awakened by your =당신은 낮은 신음소리를 내며 You stumble over a stone and find a platinum coin.=돌부리에 걸려 넘어졌는데 눈 앞에 백금화가 있다. Woohoo!=유후! stomach growls but you can't find out where it =배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 나지만 어디서 나는 냄새인지 As you approach the mining town, you notice a =당신이 광산마을에 들어섰을 때, familiar call and stop walking. Your old pet =낯익은 소리를 들은 당신은 잠시 걸음을 멈추었다. who got separated from you during the shipwreck =난파되었을 때 헤어진 당신의 오래된 애완동물이 Sorry for you.=누군지는 모르겠지만 참 안됐군. limitations and leaves North Tyris.=북부 티리스를 떠났다. to slay 15 more spider and talk to =처치한다음 카풀 항의 means I'll be a criminal for sure.=범죄자가 되는 것을 인정하는 것이다. if I happen to find one. There're =동화책은 시리즈물로, 총 네 권이 있다고 한다. Miches of Vernis asked me to =베르니스의 Miches는 자기 집의 남쪽에 capture one, I should bring it to Mia.=미아에게 주도록 하자. Examine what\? =무엇을 검사해 볼 것인가? #***전투 및 죽음과 관련된 메시지 "Ah! A good shipment of steel today. Oh, what to make, decisions, decisions..." ="아! 오늘 무쇠를 선적하는 날이군. 음, 어떡한다. 어디보 자, 어디보자..." "All work and no play makes Miral a dull boy." ="한번도 놀지않고 일만 한게 미랄을 우둔한 놈으로 만들었어." #***출력 메시지 Beetle=딱정벌레 Vanish=소멸 Decapitation=참수 beetle=딱정벌레 black=검은 Black=검은 corpse=시체 Element=원소 gene=유전자 Jure=쥬어 mist=안개 Opartos=오파토스 veil=장막 weed=잡초 cure corruption=부패 치료 Holy Veil=신성한 장막 acidproof=산 방지의 Angel=천사 Blue weed=푸른 잡초 Chaos stone=혼돈의 돌 Curse weed=저주받은 잡초 diarys=일기 dye=염색약 enchant=인첸트 Ether fragment=에테르 조각 evolution=진화 Floating weed=떠다니는 잡초 gain attribute=기술 획득 Holy weed=신성한 잡초 Hot water=뜨거운 물 Howling weed=흐느끼는 잡초 Ice stone=빙석 key=열쇠 king=왕 Level=레벨 liquid=액체 liquids=액체 love=사랑 Madam's favorite water tub=귀부인 취향의 욕조 Magic ink=마법의 잉크 Medicinal=약용 Next=다음 Red weed=붉은 잡초 Sap of Yaggdrasil=유그드라실의 수액 Seawater=바닷물 tear=눈물 token of friendship=우정의 기념품 weakness=약화 Witch's=마녀의 분류:한글패치